Shapeshifters
Shape-shifters are a species still unknown and widely considered to be only a myth by most humans. The most recognizable shifter is that of a wolf, however, it is not the only animal shifters can turn into, there are many others. Shifter animals range from wolves to hyenas to anything else, though there are none that take the form of an especially small creature such as a bird or frog. Origins Shape-shifters are still unknown by humankind therefore their origins are unknown to them as well. Shape-shifters themselves are still unaware of whether their kind was naturally born or began as a curse passed down from generation to generation though there are various theories on this matter. However, the general consensus leans heavily towards being born with the ability since there are many types of animals among the shifters. Following the theory that shifters were first born rather than an entire cursed species it is speculated that the area one was born in determined the type of animal a person shifted into. For example, the first wolf-shifters originated from Europe, hyena-shifters originated in Africa, puma-shifters originated in Southern America and so on and so forth. Although at present day, the shifters are spread out around the world and can be found almost anywhere despite the animal they take form. thumb|200px|left There is one last theory that neither involves being cursed or born. Since the ability to shift can be passed by a bite there is reason to believe that the ability itself is caused by a kind of virus that is passed along through blood and saliva. There is no factual evidence to support this claim and not much research has been done due to the fact that shifters still prefer to live in secret. The Great Revelation In 2020 vampires let their existence be known to all humankind throughout the world. This decision was not taken kindly by the shifters. Unlike vampires, most shifters want to stay among the shadows and continue to let humans believe their existence is nothing more than folklore and myth. However, that goal seemingly becomes even more difficult with each passing day to most shifters. Their history is tied to that of vampires and many believe it is just a matter of time before humans put two and two together and realize that they too are very much real and live among them. Types of Shifters There are three subspecies of shifters, though they do have certain traits in common them being: enhanced speed, senses (note: senses are enhanced according to the animal the shifter becomes), strength and healing ability. Bitten ''' Bitten shifters started out as regular humans but were passed the shifting ability through a bite by another shifter. :''Main article here: Bitten Shifters '' '''Cursed Cursed shifters also started out as regular humans but were cursed by someone that wields magick. :[[Cursed Shifters |''Main article here: Cursed Shifters ]] '''Inherit' Inherit shifters are born to a mother, father or both that are shifters. :''Main article here: Inherit Shifters'' : : Government Unlike vampires, there is no known government for shifters. Shifters either belong to a pack, pride, etc or are alone. It is far more common for shifters to belong to a group containing others of their kind, i.e., the animal they shift into rather than live alone due to packs being vary territorial. If a lone shifter should wander into a territory of a pack he or she will be given the chance to leave before getting chased away or more rarely given an invitation to join the pack. ( Note: Cat groups are rare and such shifters prefer to be loners.) Packs Although each pack varies on its inner workings there is a general ranking order among them. The usual ranking system is thus: * Alpha Male and Female: The leaders of the pack, they are in charge of the safety and protection of other pack members. They give out orders and maintain peace within the pack whenever there are disputes among fellow members. Not all packs necessarily have a pair of alphas; there can be only one whether it is male or female. *Beta Male and Female: Second in command and generally the right hand to the alphas. They assume command whenever the alphas are indisposed to take charge. *Omega Male and Female: The lowest ranking members of the pack but not necessarily the weakest. The omegas vary from the youngest to the weakest or even to the newest members of the pack. Depending on the pack they are either taken extreme care of or receive the brunt of the packs aggression. *Other: The other pack members fall in between the betas and the omegas. They fellow orders and complete the responsibilities they are given. Packs are tight knit groups of shifters that are scattered across the globe. Each pack has its own territory; how far the territory extends depends on their gathered strength. There can be more than one pack in each territory whether it’s peaceful or not depends on the packs.